


Ask Akashi Seijuurou

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #TimPenistaKurobas, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, ada chara anime lain numpang lewat, akashi seijuurou x erza scarlet, bahasa gaul, bandung!tokyo, bandung-tokyo punya akashi pokoknya, dia penguasa bandung sampai tokyo, indonesia!knb, seijuurou akashi gionino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/#TimPenistaKurobas/Hanya sebuah fanfiksi berformat media sosial—yang membiarkan kita sebagai pemilik akun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang baik dari akun login maupun anon—berdasarkan sebuah akun bernama akashigionino./Akashi-center</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typos.
> 
> A/N: Pertama, berhubung formatnya askdotfm, jadinya nggak ada EyD. Kedua, fanfiksi ini bawa-bawa Bandung. Jadi yang nggak tinggal di Bandung atau nggak kenal Bandung mungkin nggak akan ngerti (ada beberapa nama tempat dan mall yang aku sebut di sini). Ketiga, ada bahasa gaul nyempil. Keempat, ada chara dari anime lain masuk. Kelima, semuanya tinggal di satu kota (alias Tokyo!Bandung). Keenam, selamat menikmati!

' **Kaaakkk, ya ampun kakak ganteng banget deh :)'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Wah, makasih dek hehe.'

347287 _people like this._

' **Kak, alumni Teikou ya? Yang ketua geng pelangi itu bukan sih?'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Iya dek hehe. Aduh geng pelangi (jangan bilang geng pelangi dong, ntar ada anak sekolah sebelah marah). Adek bisa aja.'

239874 _people like this._

' **Sejak kapan lo jadi anggota geng pelangi hah? Geng pelangi itu SMA Konoha punya. Jangan macem-macem ya lo nyet! Tertanda—Haruno Sakura, ketua begal daerah Cicaheum dan Ujung Berung.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Nah, kan. Baru aja dibilang. Aduh _sorry_ sis, bukan saya yang bilang.'

6393849 _people like this._

' **Shi,** _ **thought on**_ **remaja jaman sekarang dong.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Duh gimana ya. Udah ga bener lah pokoknya. Masih SD udah kayak gitu. Dulu gue SD masih dipaksa main karet sama si kakak—iya tuh si Akashi Erza, yang alumni tiga angkatan di atas kita. Terus ini belum lulus udah corat-coret baju, ya gue langsung mikir—' _i mean like_ buat apaan sih? Kayak ga ada kerjaan amat tong. Belajar dulu yang bener'.

48364398 _people like this._

' **Akashi, ntar osis jam satu lu dateng plis. Ini acara buka puasa anak-anaknya pada ga bener. Susah bener bikin proposal aja.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Lah? Belum selesai juga tuh proposal? Okok ntar ke sana.'

7465 _people like this._

' **Bro, lu udah lupa sama kita-kita yang anak basket bro? Lu sibuk jadi ketua osis sih ya elah. Lu lupa kalau lu ketua klub basket hah?'**

 _ **Answer:**_ ' _Off anon_ atau gunting yang berbicara.'

36497875 _people like this._

' **Kakakkkkkk, kak kapan konser biola lagi? Uhh, pengen liat kakak konser lagi dong** _ **luv <3**_ **'**

 _ **Answer:**_ ' _Soon_! Tanggal 1 Oktober ya. Pantengin terus aja akashigionino (pokoknya sama kayak akun ini) di twitter. Aku suka ngasih tau jadwal konser juga.'

836434635 _people like this._

' **Nyet. Tanding catur ma gue. Gue kalahin dalam sepuluh langkah ya lo.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Terus kalau lo yang kalah mau apa? Mau gue keluarin dari sekolah? Tau Gaara? Nah itu sepupu gue, anak ketua yayasan.'

173527 _people like this._

' **Njir teritorial lo men gue ga nyangka hahaha. Edan lah edan takut gue sama lo.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Gue yang punya Tokyo sama Bandung wkwk. Jangan macem-macem makanya.'

53637 _people like this._

' **Kak, ya ampun? Kakak punya pacar? Kemarin aku liat kakak jalan-jalan di BIP sama cewek :'('**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Hah? Itu kakak gue kali. Si Erza Erza itu lho, mantan ketua klub karate.'

736454 _people like this._

' **Lah. Gue pikir lo rada kelainan gitu. Soalnya gue waktu itu—entah kapan—gue liat lo lagi jalan sama yang punya yayasan.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Gaara maksud lo? Sepupuan nyet sepupuan.'

9290 _people like this._

' **Kak, mau curhat. Aku, kan diejek terus sama temenku. Katanya jelek lah, bego lah. Aku harus gimana kak? Ini bukan sekali dua kali aja. Capek, pengen bunuh diri aja.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Ya ampun dek. Jangan suka berpikiran yang jelek-jelek ah. Pertama, mungkin emang kamunya yang salah. Coba kamu belajar dandan dikit, terus intensitas belajarnya ditingkatin. Kedua, mungkin emang mereka aja yang iri dek. _Haters gonna hate_. Kamu punya sahabat? Kamu cerita-cerita aja ke dia. Terus kamu harus percaya diri, jangan pesimis atau rendah diri. Kalau udah urusan mau bunuh diri gini mah coba kontak pribadi aja—ke twitter terus dm aja dek. Bau-baunya ini anak Rakuzan juga. Kakak tolongin deh.'

8907 _people like this._

' **Akashi, gimana perasaan lo dikalahin sama Seirin waktu itu?'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Eh anjir ada yang buka luka masa lalu.'

81507 _people like this._

' **Kiseki no Sedai reunian yuk!'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Siapa nih? Make acara _anon_ segala.'

2345 _people like this._

' **Kyaa maaf. Tadi ga sengaja keceklis. Ini Satsuki, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **:)'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Kirain siapa. Boleh lah boleh. Di mana? Kemarin tetsuya ngesms katanya bip. Sabi lah sabiii.'

1089 _people like this._

' **Bro, saran tempat kencan dong. Tsm apa bip?'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Yang sesuai dompet aja. Thx.'

6785 _people like this._

' **Kak, aku lebih suka kakak pas sebelum potong poni iih. Lebih ganteng :'('**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Wkwk. Aku harus jawab apa dek.'

82774646 _people like this._

' **Kak, aku** _ **fans**_ **kakak! Suka dateng ke pertandingan basket sama konser biola kakak!'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Wow, _thanks_ banget non. _Off anon_ sini kakak kirimin pulsa lima ratus ribu.'

63547 _people like this._

' **Ngaca dong lo! Udah cebol, songong lagi lu!'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sori. Anjing pelacak sama bodigart udah _otw_ ke rumah lo. _Bye_.'

4363736 _people like this._

' **Dua hari yang lalu kakak ke tsm kan? Sendirian? Pake kemeja putih polos digulung sampe lengan sama celana jins gitu kan?'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Serem nih serem. _Fans_ ya? Haha bercanda dek bercanda.'

837464849 _people like this._

' **Kak, dua hari yang lalu aku liat kakak di gramedia tsm. Mau nyapa tapi takut.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sapa aja kali dek. Aku ga akan gigit :)'

90992 _people like this._

' **Lu yang punya akun jepretanakashi? Gue suka sama semua jepretan lo! Ikut perkumpulannya aja. Minggu kumpul di Dipati Ukur.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Wah tau aja lo. _Off anon_ dong. Siapa tau ini yang suka nipu-nipu.'

746411 _people like this._

' **Kak, lebih suka ke richeese mana? Suka ke yang di soekarno-hatta ga? Aku sukanya di situ, soalnya deket rumah. Aku pengen ketemu kakak dong sekali-sekali hehe.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Gue mah ke mana aja. Tinggal suruh pak asep buat nyupirin pake helikopter pribadi. Janjian aja dek.'

898904 _people like this._

' **Halo kakak tampan. Ini adek kelas di Teikou dulu hehe.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Halo adik cantik. Ini kakak kelas di Teikou dulu hehe.'

728636 _people like this._

' **Pap apa aja.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ '(aplod _quote_ dari tumblr)'

15243 _people like this._

' **Ootd plis!'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sori. Telat bangun hehe abis sahur.' (pake baju kaos oblong biru dan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur)

163388379 _people like this._

' **Tips biar puasa ga cepet laper.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Yang pasti jangan makan banyak-banyak pas sahur, percuma orang ntar bakal laper lagi. Kalo mager ya mening tidur. Kalo ga ya lu ngerjain sesuatu kek. Bantu-bantu mama beresin rumah atau hal lain—yang tentunya ga batalin puasa.'

73646 _people like this._

' **Woi. Utang lo yang dua ratus ribu bayar buruan.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Ini kagami kan ngaku lo. Lo yang punya utang dua ratus ribu woi.'

937847 _people like this_.

' **Bro, caw tsm lah. Gue mau nyariin kado buat pacar cuman bingung.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Ya elah lu. Gue punya pacar aja kagak. Okelah okelah. Tungguin depan rumah, gue ke buah batu sejaman lagi. Ini baru bangun abis sahur.'

92839 people like this.

' **Ya elah lu baru bangun abis saur udah balesin** _ **ask**_ **.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sori bro daripada numpuk.' (masukin _screencaps_ 10936 _ask_ yang masuk)

235374 _people like this._

' **Oi, Shi. Cabs lah bukber sama anak-anak sekalian reunian.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sip. Di mana nih? Gue dari jam satu sampe jam tiga di sekolah ngawasin anak-anak bikin proposal. Lu suruh atsushi gih sekali-sekali buat ngurusin tempat ngumpul.'

39034 _people like this._

' **Akachin, ntar bukber bawain snek yaa.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Iya atsushi, iya. Mau apa aja? Paling sneknya duluan nyampe dianterin pak asep pake limousin ya.'

9099 _people like this._

' **Kapten~ cie jadi nih bukbernya? Aku ga tau nih. Belum nanya Dai-** _ **chan**_ **. Dia molor terus mentang-mentang puasa.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Buruan gih tanyain. Tadi shintarou yang ngajak. Gue sama atsushi udah fix. Oiya, tanyain kise sama tetsuya juga.'

4788 _people like this._

' **Wah apaan nih. Bukber ya bukber? Gue usahain deh. Pemotretan dulu nih** _ **guys**_ **sori.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Dateng ya lo awas kalo kagak. Suruh tuh pacar lo dateng jangan molor terus.'

3526 _people like this._

' **Taek. Sejak kapan aominecchi jadi pacar gue.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Terserah.'

377784 _people like this._

' **Aku bisa akashi-** _ **kun**_ **. Sori hape lagi dicas. Ini** _ **on**_ **lewat komputer.'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Sip sip, tetsuya.'

8990 _people like this._

' **Aku sama dai-** _ **chan**_ **bisa!'**

 _ **Answer:**_ 'Bagus. Ntar tujuhan lengkap ya.'

2847 _people like this._

Akashi menguap lelah—capek membalas _ask-ask_ yang masuk. Berhubung dirinya baru bangun sahur dan tentunya belum mandi padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas siang, akhirnya pemuda bersurai merah itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur—berniat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru itu baru saja mau dia simpan di nakas sampai akhirnya ada sebuah _ask_ yang begitu menarik atensinya.

' **Kakak kalau tidur suka ngiler terus ngangkang sambil nyium-nyium guling ya.'**

 **Answer:** 'ANJIR BANGSYAT LO ERZAAAA SINI LO SOK SOK _ANON_ NAJESSSSS.'

873289470347487 _people like this._

Dan terdengarlah tawa nista seorang gadis bernama Erza Akashi Gabriella dari kamarnya yang berada di menara timur.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~!
> 
> MAAFKAN AKU AKASHI-LOPERS (dibegal).
> 
> Aku bikin gini awalnya supaya nggak susah nulis, soalnya akhir-akhir ini nggak ada ide buat fanfic. Mau nulis tapi mandek. Akhirnya, berbekal sering nge-stalk sepuh kipop (wkwk) dan selera humor receh ples minus, jadilah fanfic nggak jelas kayak gini. Awalnya bingung mau gimana tau-tau udah sepanjang ini wkwk.
> 
> Jadi untuk hubungan Erza dan Gaara sama Akashi udah jelas ya kayak gimana. Nama Akashi sendiri itu Seijuurou Akashi Gionino (jangan ada yang protes). Untuk hashtag-nya, dimohon dengan sangat jangan dibaca setengah-setengah ya. Inget, ini bulan puasa (ketawa nista).
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
